To Save The Future
by Dracos evil hime
Summary: The future is plagued with Voldemorts evil, as he kills off all muggles, and everyone wishes they could go back twelve years when the chance to kill Voldemort was easy. So what happens when the future minister of magic selects five individuals to go back
1. Prologue: Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you see on this page (well except the plot, which was   
my own original idea). Harry Potter, his friends, family, enemies, school mates,   
and teachers are all the brilliant brain child of J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me, I'm just a  
poor working college girl.   
  
Summary: The future is plagued with Voldemorts evil, as he kills off all muggles, and  
everyone wishes they could go back twelve years when the chance to kill   
Voldemort was easy. So what happens when the Future Minister of Magic picks five   
individuals to go back, and help their younger selfs kill Voldemort?  
  
A/N: This story is a Hermione/Draco love story, there will be other pairings, but this is mostly  
a Draco/Hermione fic. if your not fond of them as a couple, please go back to   
FanFiction.net's home page. It takes place in their seventh year. I realize that Draco might  
seem out of character, so here is my reasoning for his out of characterness: when I was  
growing up going through elementary school, middle school, and high school I was made fun  
of a lot. The only way I was able to get up with a smile on my face and face every day was to  
tell myself that they were jealous, and they all liked me. Therefore Draco always made fun  
of Hermoine; calling her 'mudblood' and such because he likes her. And he makes fun of  
harry and ron because their friends with her, and that's what he want's most in the world,  
but he can't because of his father. That is my reason as to why Draco is out of character.  
This is my first Hermione Draco fanfic, so please be kind. I welcome all types of reviews,  
even flames, so with that said....on to the story.   
  
Prologue: Hogwarts Express  
Hermione Granger stood on platform nine and three quarters, staring into the crowd.   
She was looking for her two best friends, completely obvious too all the cat calls, and death   
stares she was getting from everyone else on the platform. All that crossed her mind was   
finding the signature red hair, and the untidy black hair that was usually with it. Hermione   
had changed a lot over the summer, still as much as ever involed in her studies, but she   
finally blossomed into the woman she was suppose to be. She stood a mere 5'5'', barely   
tall enough to reach the shoulders of her friends. Her wild hair, that always frizzed out in   
every direction had finally calmed down, and was now very silky. However at the moment   
it was in a french braid, she was also very well-developed in all the right areas. Her body   
had filled itsself out in all the right places, it had helped that she went to the gym over the   
summer. Her legs had grown more toned from the running she had done, her arms bluged   
slightly from the weights, and her chest swelled in her slightly too tight shirt. Suddenly over   
the crowd Hermione spotted a tall patch of red hair, and smiled, as she grabbed the handle   
of her trolley, and ran towards the hair. Before she knew it, Hermione couldn't stop herself,   
and she bumped into the tall red haired boy. Luckly he didn't fall, he caught her in his strong   
arms, as he stumbled back a bit, but held his blance. He glanced down at the girl in his arm,   
as she threw her arms around him, and his ears began to turn a shade a red. She hugged him   
tight, as she took in his scent, and said "Oh I've missed you so much." He stared at her, not   
recongizing her as his best friend of six years, and asked "Do I know you?" She immeditaly   
pulled away, crossing her arms over her chest, as she pouted, and said "Ronald Weasley, I   
don't believe you don't recongize me." The tone of her voice sounded familiar, as he stared   
at her, and the tall black haired boy next to him started laughing. Ron didn't get what was so   
funny, as he tried to place the beautiful girl in front of him. The other boy stepped forward,   
hugging her, and then said "It's good to see you 'Mione." Hermione smiled, as she hugged   
the tall boy back, and said "It's good to see you too Harry, I'm glad someone recongized me."   
Ron gasped, as Hermione pulled away from the hugg, and asked "Hermione, what the hell   
happen to you?" Hermione laughed, as tousled Ron's hair, and said "I grew up Ron. Now   
come on, lets go get an empty compartment, before their all taken." Harry and Ron agreed,   
as they pulled their tolleys towards the end of the train, and left them there. After making   
sure their stuff was safely packed in the train, they got on the train, and walked until they   
found an empty compartment.   
Once the three friends sat down, Harry and Ron on one side, and Hermione on the  
other. She was still upset with Ron, as he looked at her, and said "Mione I'm sorry I didn't  
recongize you. But you changed." Hermione smiled, as she hugged Ron, and said "It's alright  
Ron, Truthfully I didn't expect either one of you to recongize me." They smiled, as the boys  
dove into a discussion about quidditch, and Hermione looked at them. They had grown over  
ther summer, just as she had. Harry was tall, 6'1'', he still had that unmistakable untidy  
black hair. He had the blazen emerald green eyes, that stuck out behind his trademark  
black framed glasses. His build was lean, but muscular. Then there was Ron, who was at least  
6'3'', with his mass of red hair, and his brown eyes. He was more muscular than Harry, but  
also more lanky. The two boys looked at her, as Ron smiled, and asked "So how was your  
summer, Mione?" "It was alright, I did the usual, and I got head girl." The boys smiled, as  
they hugged Hermione, and Harry said "Congratulations Hermione, we knew you would." Just  
then the door to their compartment flew open, to reveal the trio's worst enemy. Harry and  
Ron pulled out their wands, as they pointed them towards him, and asked "What do you want  
Malfoy?" He smirked at them, as he looked around, and said "I want mud...Granger, where is  
she?" As he said this, his eyes landed on Hermione, and she said "Get lost ferret boy."  
Draco's mouth fell open, as he stared at her, and said "Mudblood, DAMN, what happened to  
you?" Hermione almost laughed, as Draco stood drooling over her, and if she wanted to she  
would have drooled over him too. He was taller than Ron, standing 6'4'', with platinum blond  
hair, that had long since ceased to be slicked back. It fell very elegantly around his face,  
and his ice blue eyes sent chills down her spine. He also had muscular arms, and legs, and  
from what he was wearing a chisled chest. She glared up at his eyes, and said "I grew up,  
now what do you want ferret boy?" He smirked again, and responed "Dumbledore told me to  
come get you, and lead you to the head compartment." Hermione looked at him, questionilby  
as she asked "Why are you leading me?" Draco pointed to the little pin on his tee-shirt, that  
said 'Head Boy', and replied "I'm Head Boy." Hermione's mouth fell open, as she stared at him,   
and said "Fuck." Everyone looked at her, as she stood up, and grabbed her bag. She said good bye   
to Ron and Harry, as they said they'd see her at dinner, and she followed Draco towards the Heads  
compartment. 


	2. Chapter One: Strange Visitors

Chapter One: Stange Visitors  
Draco opened the head compartment, as he walked in, and Hermione followed, and  
said "I see your parents still haven't taught you proper manners." He smirked at her, as they  
sat on opposite sides of the compartment, and said "They have, but my father always told  
me not to waste them on the likes of you." Hermione nodded, as she pulled out a book, and  
they sat in silence. Hours later Draco looked out the window, as he noticed it was getting  
dark, and guessed they'd be reaching Hogwarts soon. He grabbed his bag that held his  
uniform, opened the compartment door, and said "I'm gonna go change, I'll be back."  
Hermione looked up, as Draco walked out, and she shut the door behind him. She took the  
time while he was gone to change into her Hogwarts uniform. She was just pinning her head  
girl pin to her the robe of her uniform, when a harsh knock came on the door, and it flew  
open. Draco walked in, as his eyes landed on Hermione, and he stared. Her long legs were  
very tempting in her short Hogwarts skirt, that barely reached mid-thigh on her. He quickly  
pulled himself together, as he sat on his side of the compartment, and the rest of the ride  
was silent.   
Several hours later, all the second years and above were in the great hall, waiting  
for the first years to come in. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were discussing when they were  
first years, and how nerves they had been, when the doors opened, and they were silenced.  
Professor McGonagall walked to the front, with the scared looking first years following  
behind her, and she stopped in front of the sorting hat. Then the hat started to sing it's  
usual song, as Hermione smiled, and listened.   
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bolwers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achive their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're safe in the hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
Then Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment she was holding, and said "Now  
when I call your name, please step forward, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and  
you will be sorted." At the end of the ceremony each house had an even eighteen first years.  
As the last first year ran to her house, McGonagall removed the sorting hat, and stool, as  
Dumbledore stood up. He smiled, as his eyes gleamed, and he said "Welcome all, now to some  
I am welcoming you back to another glorious, eventful year, and to some I am welcoming you  
to your first glorious year at Hogwarts. Now everyone one please remember that the  
Forrbidden Forest is strictly off limits. And please join me in congratulating this years head  
boy/head girl, please stand when I call your name. They are Draco Malfoy, from Slytherin,  
and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. After dinner, please see Professor McGanagall, she  
will lead you to your common room. Now let the feast began." With that said, the food  
magically appeared on the table, as everyone gingerly talked, and enjoyed the feast.   
Halfway during the feast, the great oak doors the hall burst open, as several hooded  
figures walked in, and headed towards the fauctly table. Some where one of the students  
cried "It's Voldemort's death eaters." Several of the figures laughed, as one said "No we're  
not death eaters." They had stopped in front of Dumbledore, as all the students tried to  
decide where they'd heard that voice before. Another figure said "Correct. We're not here  
to harm you, however we do wish to speak to you Headmaster in private." Dumbledore  
nodded, as he showed them to the door, that lead to the room, where the champions were  
held after the goblet of fire spit out their name. The students stared at the door, not  
moving, as they waited to see what would happen next. Suddenly the door opened, as  
Dumbledore stepped out, and said "May I please see miss Granger, mister Malfoy, mister  
Potter, miss Weasley, and mister Weasley." The five students stood up, as they walked  
towards the door, and wondered why Dumbledore wanted to see them. They walked into the  
room, they saw the five hooded figures in the corner, and after they were all in Dumbledore  
closed the door behind them. Ginny was the first to speak, as she looked at Dumbledore, and  
asked "Headmaster, what do these strangers have to do with us?" It was then that the  
strangers stepped forward, and pulled their hoods back. The five students that had just  
been called into the room gasped, as they looked at the five strangers, and saw their faces,  
only older looking back at them. Draco, who was the first to regain his composure, looked at the five older  
faces, and asked "Who are you, and where did you get our hairs?" The older looking Draco  
smirked, only the way he could, as he looked at his younger self, and said "We're not using a  
Polyjuice Potion. If we were, don't you think we'd be the mirror image of you. We'd be the  
exact same age as you." The older and younger people were looking at each other, as Ron  
stepped forward, and asked "How old are you exactly?" The older Ron stepped forward, as  
he smiled, and said "Well we're all 29, with the exception of Ginny, she's 28." Everyone felt  
werid looking at themselves, as Harry looked at his 29-year-old self, and asked "Well what  
are you doing here?" The elder five frowned, as the older Harry stepped forward, and said  
"The future is horrible, we came back to change it. To prepare you for the time when you  
can change it, and to help you." Concern riddled the eyes of the younger five, as Ginny  
looked at the face of her older self, and asked "What's wrong with the future?" The elder  
had taken the habit of having the older version of the one that asked the question answer  
it.   
As the 28 year old Ginny looked at them, and said "Voldemort is all powerful. He's  
killed off all muggles, and now he's going after muggle borns, half bloods, and muggle lovers.  
It's dread ful." Young Hermione's face fell, as she looked at her older self, and asked "He  
killed all muggles?" Older Hermione nodded, as the tears weld in her eyes, and she said "Yes  
he killed mom and dad." Then her hands flew to her face, as she cried, and young Hermione  
gasped. On the left hand of her older self was a wedding band, the others gasped, as the  
older Ron hugged her, and she turned to him. As the older Ron comforted the older  
Hermione, Draco looked at his older self, and asked "So why are you here? Don't tell me I'm  
actually friends with these idiots?" The older Draco looked at his younger self, as he rolled  
his eyes, and said "You guys were right, I am a prat. But yes the five of us are friends."  
Young Draco sighed, as he looked at his older self, and said "I am not a prat. I'm just saying  
I'd never be friends with Potty, the Weasels, and especially Mudblood. Besides Lucius would  
never allow it." Both Hermione's cringed at the word mudblood, as older Draco glared at his  
younger self, and said "We NEED to have a serious talk boy. You need to develop your own  
self. As for Lucius disowning you in the future, you don't have to worry about that young  
Draco. Because if I'm not mistaken he dies in mid November of this year." Draco stared at  
his older self, as his older self looked at the others, and Hermione looked at her older self.  
She noticed the golden chain around her neck, and near her enlarged stomach there dangled  
an hour glass. She smiled, as her older self calmed down, and said "You used a time turner?  
And you got fat." The older Hermione nodded her head, as she smiled, and said "Yes we used  
a time turner, and no I did not get fat Hermione." "But my stomach . . . . you mean I'm  
pregnant?" Her older self nodded, as the older Ron hugged her, and said "That is why she  
will only be doing research while we're here." Young Ron looked at his older self, as a smile  
grew on his face, and he asked "We're married?" Older Ron smiled, as he nodded, and said  
"Yep happily married for a year and a half." Draco was the only one who noticed that as Ron  
said 'happily' his older self and cringed, and looked at the ground. While the older Hermione  
cast a glance towards his older self, and sighed.   
The young Ron was hugging Hermione, when Dumbledore cleared his throat, and  
asked "How are we to help you change the future?" The older Harry smiled at Dumbledore,  
and said "Well Voldemort and his death eaters are going to attack the school near the end  
of May. So we're here to help you stop him then and there." Dumbledore nodded, as the  
younger Ginny looked at Dumbledore, and asked "Um Headmaster, if they have to be here  
till the end of the year where will they stay?" Dumbledore nodded, as his eyes gleamed, and  
he said "Good point miss Weasley. They can stay with miss Granger and mister Malfoy in the  
head boy/girl dormitories. I'll have the house elves bring up five extra beds, but in the mean  
time I suggest you take our visitors to the kitchen. Get them some food, I will have  
Professor McGonagall meet you there mister Malfoy, miss Granger. The rest of you should  
go back to your table, tell no one of this." Everyone nodded, as young Draco and Hermione  
lead the older versions of them and their friends towards the kitchen, and young Ron,  
Harry, and Ginny went back to their Gryffindore table. 


End file.
